


Neon Party, Take Two

by awickedwind



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Isak POV, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awickedwind/pseuds/awickedwind
Summary: It's really, really important to Even that he and Isak attend this lame high school party. And it isn't until Isak realizes what kind of party it is that he understands why.Post-canon.





	Neon Party, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess from the title and summary, this is a little post-canon walk down memory lane. Basically, Even wants to do a historical reenactment of an important event, and this is his director's cut. :)
> 
> Warning that this is basically just sappy smut. Turn away if you don't like dirty stuff.

 

It was getting difficult to breathe under the pillow he was holding to his face, but Isak merely turned his face to the side and sucked in a quick breath; this was for dramatic effect, after all, and he wasn’t going to give in easily.

 

His dramatics were apparently _in_ effective however, as he could hear his boyfriend’s muffled voice calling his name and then fingers tickling his socked foot.

 

“Ojj!” Isak shouted through the pillow and tried to pull his foot back, but before he could, he felt Even grab the tip of his sock and pull it off completely.

 

Isak finally whipped the pillow off his head and glared at Even. Annoyingly, Even only smiled back at him, even tilting his head adorably when Isak refused to budge.

 

Why Even responded to his every grumpy, irritated gesture with open fondness, Isak would never fully understand (but he’d thank his lucky stars every night for having such a tolerant, loving boy in his life when he was such an undeserving “salty little shit” as Jonas colorfully put it).

 

He wasn’t feeling particularly thankful at the moment however, because despite their normal Saturday night routine of movies, cuddles, and sex-- not necessarily in the order-- Even wanted to go out. And where Even went, Isak went. (He was secure enough to admit that yes, he was that whipped.)

 

Their usual party night was on Friday, when they were both still feeling energized enough to socialize. On Saturdays, Even was usually too exhausted from his morning shift to go out, and Isak was exhausted from...just fucking living life, pretty much. Plus, he usually spent some of his Saturday tidying their apartment because while he might never, ever be as thoughtful a boyfriend as Even, he could at least make an attempt. He could do his best to make sure Even came back to a cozy apartment and a freshly zapped pizza and hope that this pleased and distracted him enough that he wouldn’t remember that Isak was a teenage mess who wasn’t nearly good enough for him.

 

Plus, sometimes Even was so grateful Isak got a blowjob out of it. (Okay, so it’s not like he’s totally selfless). That one time he had organized all of Even’s art supplies by medium and color, he swore Even sucked his goddamn brain out through his dick. That was a good Saturday.

 

But he wasn’t currently getting a blowjob, or even a late afternoon cuddle. Instead, he was getting harassed by his hot boyfriend, and his lazy ass was only half moved by Even’s coaxing.

 

“Come on, Isaaak,” he said, drawing out his name sweetly. “I told Vilde we’d go!”

 

“Vilde?” Isak asked indignantly, at which Even just laughed. He had once told Isak that his entire face scrunched up like he’d sucked on lemon every time he said Vilde’s name, like a Pavlovian response. He told him this because Magnus had started getting offended every time Isak talked about his girlfriend, but Isak had no idea why. Even sensitively explained that he didn’t exactly have the world’s best poker face. Because Even was always the diplomatic mediator. That didn’t mean Even wasn’t visibly holding back his laughter while he explained this, like he secretly really enjoyed it all, the bastard.

 

“Why do I care what Vilde wants?” he continued, sinking further into the bed. “You made the promise, not me.”

 

“Yeah, but I speak for us.”

 

“Oh, do you?”

 

“Ja,” Even said with a growing smile. “IsakogEven. We’re one entity now. And you weren’t there when I spoke to her, so I made an executive decision.”

 

There were so many things wrong with that sentence, Isak didn’t know where to begin. Not to mention what trouble they’d get into if Even started making executive decisions for them. Because despite the bratty show he was putting on, Isak really was pathetically weak when it came to refusing him anything.

 

“IsakogEven?” he asked, because it’s the first thing he could wrap his mind around. “That’s a terrible fucking amalgam.”

 

“Oh, do you prefer Magnus’ favorite?” Even asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“If you say ‘Evak’ I’m going to kick you,” Isak said drily, holding his foot up. Even just took the opportunity to pull his other sock off.

 

Isak groaned and shoved his feet under the covers.

 

“Baaaaby.” Even crawled onto the bed until the entire length of his body was lying over Isak’s. Despite how slim he was, Isak still struggled to breathe because Even was a fully grown man...like, a noticeably grown man. And Isak _noticed_ this as often as humanly possible. With his eyes, and his hands, and his tongue, and--

 

“Please, please, pleaseee,” Even whispered, ghosting kisses all over Isak’s face. Isak tilted his head back for a kiss, but Even pulled away, pushing himself up on his elbows so he was boxing Isak in but still too far away to reach. When Even still didn’t respond, Isak pouted. When even that didn’t work, Isak knew this was serious.

 

“Ughh, seriously?” he whined. Well, anyone else would describe it as whining; Even took it for what it really was: acquiescence.

 

Instead of gifting his boyfriend with the kiss he thought he so richly deserved, Even did a quick fist pump and hopped off the bed, nearly sliding on his socked feet across the hardwood floors as he disappeared from their bedroom.

 

“Did you drink an extra espresso before you left KB?” Isak called.

 

“Nei!” Even yelled from the other room. “I’m just excited.” Isak scrunched his face up in confusion, but before he could argue yet again, Even continued: “We don’t have much time. Get your hot ass in the shower!”

 

Isak’s answering groan fell on deaf ears.

 

* * *

 

“Did you...lay out clothes for me?”

 

Isak was freshly showered and standing over their bed, staring at a pair of his skinnies and his black ‘I’m Illuminati’ shirt, one of his favorites which is why he rarely wore it. Illuminati was too good for ketchup stains.

 

“Yup!” Even said, pulling a white t-shirt over his head. That in itself wasn’t surprising. What with finishing his third year and also working a part time job, Even seemed to think it was easier just to grab one of their many jointly-owned white t-shirts instead of putting time and thought into his outfits every day.

 

_“It’s all going under layers, baby,” he’d explained one day when Isak asked him where all his actual clothes had gone. “And you’re just going to take them off anyway.” He paired this statement with one of his signature eyebrow waggles which, despite its goofiness, had like a 100% success rate with Isak Valtersen._

 

The difference was that this particular shirt must have shrunk in the dryer or something because it actually fit Even...like, _really_ well.

 

Isak dragged his eyes from Even’s chest and struggled to recall exactly what they were talking about.

 

“Just put it on. You’ll look great,” Even said in response to his silence.

 

Without even glancing at him, Even turned to grab his rucksack and started rummaging through it, not even sparing Isak a glance which, rude. Isak was standing there in just a towel, curls slowly air drying and water droplets still clinging to his skin and Even was more interested in a high school party?

 

As Isak started pulling on his clothes, memories flitted through his brain and just as his suspicions started to mount, Even confirmed them by pulling a makeup case out of his bag.

 

A makeup case that consisted of a palette of neon colors.

 

“Are you--” Before he could finish his sentence, Even stepped in front of him and stole a quick kiss from his parted lips. Then he held up the case with a triumphant grin and pulled Isak into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“You’re really doing this, huh?” Isak asked, inspecting the two pink swipes painted high on his cheekbones. They matched the rest of his face perfectly because even after six months together, sometimes Even still made him feel like a sappy school kid with a crush.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Even murmured, eyes never leaving the mirror as he adjusted the yellow headband on his forehead.

 

Isak merely raised his eyebrows and waited for his attention. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Even shot him a quick look from the corner of his eye, his expression totally casual and innocent except for the small smirk pulling at his mouth.

 

“You’re so extra.”

 

“What?!” Even burst out in offense, which was then immediately contradicted by his laughter.

 

“You’re really doing this,” Isak responded drily, trying his best to contain his smile. “You’re trying to recreate our, like…”

 

“What?” Even asked, finally turning towards Isak and leaning his hip on the bathroom counter. “What am I recreating?”

 

“Faen, Even,” Isak said with an eyeroll, which was really just an excuse to look away from his hot, ridiculous boyfriend for a second and try to regain brain function.

 

“I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about, so you’ll have to explain it to me,” Even said, his tone lowering as he moved closer to Isak.

 

“Jesus. You _know_ what.” Despite his show of disgruntlement, he couldn’t stop his hands from reach out to grab Even’s waist, squeezing at his slim hips before dragging up and down over the soft cotton of the t-shirt. He couldn’t look away from his hands on Even’s body, the sight somehow mesmerizing despite being so common. And that was the mesmerizing part-- that it _was_ so common now. That he was no longer a closeted boy with a crush, stealing glances and hoping for an accidental brush of skin like a starving man walking through an open market.

 

Isak was in _their_ apartment, in _their_ bathroom, touching his boyfriend anywhere he wanted because he could. Because Even wanted him to. Which was only confirmed when Even slid his hands up over Isak’s biceps to his shoulders, before grasping him lightly to pull him closer.

 

“Our like, first almost-kiss I guess,” Isak mumbled.

 

“Hmm. Was that what was?” Even asked, leaning in and dragging his nose up Isak’s jaw. “How do we define that? Because if an ‘almost kiss’ is every time I wanted to kiss you, or every time I strategized ways to get closer so I could get you to kiss me...then baby, we have a lot of memories to recreate.”

 

“Faen,” Isak said, pulling back and looking up at Even with wide eyes. “You’re so fucking cheesy.” Even merely smiled in response. “I love you so much.”

 

Even’s smile widened as he started leaning in.

 

Which was when his phone started buzzing.

 

“Fuck’s sake!” Isak cried when Even pulled away.

 

“Right!” Even said with an obnoxious clap of his hands. “We have a party to get to.”

 

Even grabbed his phone off the counter and his brow puckered as he began typing out a response. Presumably to Vilde.

 

“We’re really going to a neon party tonight.” Even hummed in response. “A party Vilde invited us to.” Even kept tapping away. “Instead of staying home and having sex.”

 

“Baby,” Even said, looking at him like he was an idiot. “We’re having sex. It’s just gonna be themed sex. Precious memories sex.”

 

Isak dragged his hands through his hair. He wanted to scream. He wanted to get down on one knee. Or two knees. It was hard to say-- Even rarely left him feeling just one thing. And usually it toggled between horny, frustrated, and sappy. Sometimes all at the same time. Case in point.

 

When he opened his eyes, Even was watching him expectantly, that sweet, open look in his eyes .

 

“Fine,” Isak said, sweeping past him. “But I better not even be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

Even merely smacked his ass in response.

 

* * *

 

There was something about this moment that was beyond surreal. To probably every other guest aside from himself and Even, this was just another in a series of typical high school parties.

 

But to Isak, it was like something out of a dream. The kind he’d had with increasing frequency in the days leading up to his and Even’s actual first kiss.

 

They were in the middle of the living room/makeshift dance floor lit only by black lights and a disco ball because this was Chris Berg’s house and of course she had a disco ball.

 

But they weren’t dancing with other people. They weren’t staring at each other from across the room over the shoulders of girls who had taken a backseat in their minds.

 

This wasn’t kollektivet, Isak wasn’t a closeted boy with a secret crush, and Even wasn’t some unattainable fantasy.

 

He was all too real. Isak could smell him-- the cologne still clinging to his skin, especially potent in the hollow of his throat. The faint scent of sweat as they moved closer and closer together in the midst of a sea of bodies. He could feel him under his fingertips-- warm cotton over slim hips. And he could see him. In fact, he couldn’t see anything else. Eyes on his own, the vibrant blue almost swallowed up by Even’s blown out pupils.

 

It felt like a parallel universe, something so different from their first neon party together, and yet so similar at the same time.

 

Except both of these events took place in _this_ universe. And it still blew Isak away how far they’d come. That events fell into place so that this could happen.

 

_No,_ he corrected himself, _they made this happen._ He and Even had battled their demons and all their secrets and all the shame and had found each other. Fought for each other. So that they could continue to battle demons together, so that nothing seemed so scary anymore as long as they had each other.

 

Even’s arms were thrown over Isak’s shoulders, and it made Isak smile, the way Even always treated him like an equal-- mentally and physically-- despite Isak being a few inches shorter and a few years younger. Most people probably wouldn’t guess how much Even liked being the little spoon.

 

So far, they’d just been swaying happily against each other, trading smiles and teasing touches. Even’s hands would stray to the hair at the nape of Isak’s neck, shorter than it was last year. Then to his biceps, more toned than they were last year, and showing more prominently since Even insisted he roll up the sleeves just like last time. He hadn’t said that, but of course Isak knew; Even maybe didn’t have such a great poker face either.

 

And so they were each enjoying the slow build up and the indulgence of being at a party together-- out and proud, as Eskild would say-- with no hurry to turn this into anything else...when the song came on.

 

Isak recognized it from the opening beats. Not because he’d spent a lot of time listening to this track on repeat. In fact, in some ways he had avoided it, the memory of it almost bittersweet, always reminding him of frustrated hopes and a back-and-forth that had once seemed never ending. Instead, he recognized it because no matter how many times he’d tried to forget the song altogether, particularly when the name “Sonja” was popping into their every conversation, it was still the anthem to probably one of the most erotic moment of Isak’s entire life.

 

And he’d watched a lot of gay porn.

 

But now, at this time and place in the universe, the song just made him burst out with a surprised laugh before planting his forehead on Even’s shoulder. He could feel it shaking with Even’s laughter.

 

“I cannot believe you,” Isak mumbled into Even’s shirt.

 

“What?” Even asked, his voice ending on a squeak, which usually indicated that he was either flirting or lying. Isak pulled back and narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do you think this was me?” he asked on another laugh.

 

“Oh, so every teen in Oslo just happens to have 7-year-old Robyn tracks on their Spotify?”

 

“Sure! And old Gabrielle tracks as well,” he insisted, barely containing his smile.

 

“And you say I’m a bad liar.”

 

“You are,” Even said quietly, leaning in and dragging the tip of his nose against Isak’s. “The worst.”

 

“It’s my best quality,” Isak stated proudly.

 

“Ja,” Even replied seriously, his face scant inches from Isak’s. “It is.”

 

Their swaying had slowed, but their bodies had only grown closer and closer together, Even’s hips bumping lightly against his every few beats.

 

_But you just met somebody new…_

 

At these lyrics, Isak pulled back again. “You’re not trying to tell me something, are you?”

 

“Nei!” Even laughed. Then, after a beat: “Actually, yes.”

 

Isak couldn’t help it. They _lived together_ , for fuck’s sake. They said “I love you” a nauseating amount. Even took 50 pictures of Isak a day and only had fewer sketches of him because they took so much longer to make. Even got a boner at 21:21. And yet, Isak swallowed nervously, battling back fears based on years of self-hatred and the ever-encroaching thought that he wasn’t good enough for Even. And he waited.

 

Even brought both hands up to cup Isak’s jaw, his thumbs sweeping across his cheeks soothingly, but obviously avoiding the pink paint on his cheeks. And he looked like he knew exactly what Isak was thinking.

 

“I meet new people every day,” Even finally said. “Foreigners with great stories, old ladies with dogs. University girls who try to slip me their phone numbers.” This wasn’t news to Isak-- they joked about it all the time and Even had never kept a single digit-covered napkin-- but he still felt his brow furrowing at the thought. Even reached up to smooth it out with his thumb. “And you’re still my favorite person. The best person I’ve ever met.”

 

A smile pulled up at the corner of his mouth. Even’s answering one was bright and blinding, showing off those pointy canines that Isak secretly loved.

 

“Aren’t you going to call me cheesy?” Even asked, eyes wide and sparkling in a way that Isak had never seen another person’s do.

 

“Well...not when you’re complimenting me,” Isak sassed him before he tilted his chin up for a kiss. This time it worked, like it did 99% of the time, when Even wasn’t being stubborn.

 

Even leaned in and gave him a lingering peck before pulling back just slightly to look into his eyes. He brushed his lips slowly over Isak’s top lip, and then the bottom one. Before Isak could tilt his head to deepen the kiss, Even dragged his mouth away and up to Isak’s ear.

 

“While I’m complimenting you, would it help to know you’re the hottest fucking person I’ve ever seen, too?”

 

Isak’s breath hitched and his grip on Even’s hips unconsciously tightened.

 

“Can’t hurt,” Isak squeaked out.

 

Even mouthed at Isak’s earlobe before drawing it into his mouth and sucking, making Isak’s eyes roll back.

 

He was only dimly aware that their swaying from before had turned into definite grinding. He was much more aware of Even’s erection pressing into his own, and the wetness of his earlobe turning cold as Even blew on it.

 

“Fuck, Even.”

 

“You look so fucking good.” Even after months of this, Even’s deep voice in his ear still gave him shivers. “You did then, too. Your tight ass in these jeans.” He emphasized this by sliding both hands into Isak’s back pockets and squeezing. Isak only just prevented himself from yelping in response. Instead, their crotches pressed together even more aggressively and Isak’s panting moved the golden hairs behind Even’s ear. “Your arms in this shirt are so sexy. And your little hips. I wanted to fucking eat you.”

 

Isak swallowed again and his hands moved up Even’s back under his shirt, feeling a tiny bit of perspiration at his spine. He wanted to lick down the line of it.

 

“And don’t get me started on these pink cheeks.”

 

Despite being halfway to pushing Even to the floor and rutting against him like an animal, Isak breathed out a laugh.

 

“What is with you and this pink paint?”

 

“I don’t even know,” Even admitted. “You just look so pretty. How can you look so pretty and so masculine at the same time? I want to sink my teeth into your bicep.” Even’s gaze traveled all over his body, which did nothing to help the situation in his pants.

 

Isak was taking a brief reprieve to try and get his breath back when Even’s eyes landed on his face, one of his hands leaving Isak’s pocket to cup his face again, thumb against his cheek. This time it didn’t feel like he was avoiding the pink stripe at all. In fact, Isak could almost feel it smearing as Even roughly dragged his thumb across the skin. Which had the added side-effect of pulling Isak’s mouth apart, something Even liked to do when he was impatient and demanding, trying to get his tongue in Isak’s mouth as fast as humanly possible.

 

Even swooped down and did just that. Isak tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth even wider, their tongues meeting in the middle. At first it was a gentle brush, Even pulling back for a moment to tug gently on Isak’s bottom lip with his teeth. But then he dove back in again, capturing Isak’s tongue and sucking on it while Isak grasped at his waist to pull him closer, if that was even possible, and then--

 

“Oh my godddd, is anyone else getting turned on by this?”

 

They broke apart with a pop that would have been audible if the music weren’t still playing. There might have even been a line of saliva between their mouths, but Isak was too distracted to care. Most of his blood had traveled south to his dick, but his mind was quickly catching on to the fact that it was Magnus’ loud squawk that had broken them out of their sex haze.

 

Isak finally spotted the blonde’s wide eyes from where he stood outside the group of dancing teens. He pulled Even along with him off the dance floor so he could yell at Magnus from a closer distance.

 

“Stop being a perv, Magnus!” he snapped, more than a little put out that Even’s tongue was back in his own mouth.

 

“I mean, Mags _is_ a perv,” Jonas piped up from his spot beside him, ignoring Magnus’ quick protest. “But can you really blame him? You guys are in public.”

 

Instead of being mortified that he’d been caught tongue-fucking a guy (and getting really, maybe alarmingly close to actual fucking) in front of half the school, Isak just scanned the crowd in annoyance.

 

“What about them?” He pointed to a girl and a guy making out against the wall. “Or them?” he asked, indicating a couple on the couch, practically in each other’s laps. “Everyone’s doing it,” he argued. “This is homophobia,” Isak claimed, raising his brows at Jonas.

 

Even huffed a quick laugh in his ear and rubbed a hand up and down his side, not helping this situation at all. Because if it hadn’t been so dark in there, his boner (which hadn’t flagged like, at all) would have been plenty visible.

 

Jonas took the joke for what it is and rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s different when you guys do it.”

 

“What, how?” Even laughed.

 

“That’s just teenage fumbling,” Magnus answered, waving his arms around to indicate the random horny couples. “You guys are like Level: Expert.” Instead of making fun of him, which Isak fully expected, Jonas just nodded in agreement. “They’re like a bad teen movie and you guys are _50 Shades of Grey_ ,” Magnus finished, clearly proud of his own reference.

 

Isak didn’t even know where to begin with that, but thankfully he didn’t have to. Because as soon as Jonas turned to Magnus and started in with his speech about irresponsible depictions of BDSM and the book’s inherent issues of consent, Even squeezed Isak’s hip again and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“I want to give you an Expert-level blow job in the bathroom.”

 

“What does the expert level entail?” Isak tried to joke, feeling his cheeks heat.

 

“Deep-throating and my finger in your ass.”

 

Isak dragged him off the dance floor by his belt loops.

 

* * *

 

The bathroom was blissfully unoccupied when the boys burst in. This was probably due to the fact that it was upstairs and generally off-limits to party go-ers. But this was Chris’ house, and Chris loved Isak and Even. She referred to Isak as “the one that got away” (Isak was only 80% certain she was joking), and Even was someone she had gotten particularly close recently.

 

When she’d seen them hesitate at the stairs, she’d given them a big thumbs up and waved them up. “Get it, boyssss.”

 

Even had responded with an absent hum before pulling Isak up the stairs, the both of them almost tripping over their feet like drunks despite them having shared approximately one beer during the evening. This egregious lack of the usual Even-charm, combined with the way he was currently on his knees and pulling Isak’s jeans roughly down his thighs, told Isak exactly how far gone he was.

 

He wasn’t even making his usual joke about Isak’s tight jeans being both a blessing and a curse.

 

“Jesus, baby. Remember to breathe,” Isak said with a hoarse laugh.

 

Even was nosing hungrily at his cloth-covered erection, his hands reaching into the back of Isak’s boxer-briefs and squeezing his cheeks before he pulled the material down.

 

“I want you so much,” Even told him, pulling back to meet his eyes.

 

Isak resisted making a joke when he saw the sincerity in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“You have me,” he told him simply.

 

“I know, but,” he paused, taking a breath, “I wanted you so much then, too. And I didn’t think I’d ever get to have you.”

 

Isak recognized this line of thought all too well. In some of his lower moments, he too often dwelled on the past-- not just his mistakes and his fears, but everything that could have gone wrong. All the ways they might not have ended up like this. Sometimes his brain kept him awake at night with thoughts like these, like a hamster running on a wheel and never slowing down. He knew that Even’s brain did the same sometimes.

 

But he also realized that this line of thought led him nowhere. He once read a quote in an app he downloaded for anxiety (something tactfully and gently recommended to him by Sana during a busy school week where he almost passed from lack of sleep). It said: “If it’s not happening right now, it’s not happening at all.” This wasn’t necessarily helpful when it came to certain things that were definitely _going_ to happen whether he thought about them or not, like big upcoming exams.

 

But a lot of times it was important to remember. He and Even lived in _this_ universe, in this moment, and no matter what tried to come between them, even the poisonous thoughts in their own brains, Isak wasn’t going to let anything take away from what they had. Certainly not thoughts of what might have been.

 

So instead of reaching out and soothing his boyfriend the way his impulse told him to, he decided to lead them down a different path.

 

Isak ran his hand through Even’s hair, dislodging the yellow headband, which was a shame, because how could one piece of fabric make someone look so damn good? But it was worth it because Even closed his eyes and nearly purred, the way he always did when Isak played with his hair.

 

“What did you want to do _exactly_?” Isak asked.

 

Even’s eyes flew open, their expression sharp, reacting to Isak’s smug near-brattiness the way he always did.

 

“Well first, I wanted to tip my beer over Emma’s head.”

 

Isak let out a startled laugh at this and let his fingers massage Even’s scalp. Even, in turn, let his hands travel back to Isak’s ass and started massaging the cheeks.

 

“But really I wanted to pull your t-shirt up and lick your abs.” Isak closed his eyes and let out a rough breath. “I wanted to tug at your pretty hair and then smear that pink all over your cheeks so you looked as wrecked as I felt.”

 

Isak felt himself harden even more at Even’s words. He looked down and the tip of his dick was mere inches from Even’s face. Even was more than aware of this, if his smug smile was any indication. He leaned forward and let it rub against his plump lower lip, let it rest there a second before pulling back when Isak’s hips jutted forward instinctively.

 

“Tease,” Isak breathed. Even smiled again. “Did you”--he gulped when Even leaned forward and did it again, letting his tongue peek out for a moment and swipe against the head--”did you really want me that much? I mean, in that way? That early on?”

 

Even pulled back and Isak nearly cried real tears. He was so fucking hard his dick looked angry.

 

“Baby,” Even said with a look that was almost patronizing, “when someone stays back at a party after everyone else leaves, they wanna hook up with you. And that wasn’t early for me. I had been looking at you and fantasizing about you for months.”

 

“Jesus Christ, get your mouth on my dick. If I come just from listening to you talk, I know I’m never gonna live it down.”

 

Even didn’t even try to tease him. Instead, he opened his plush mouth and swallowed him down to nearly the root. Isak’s knees nearly buckled, so he quickly gripped the the edge of the countertop behind him. Even’s hands tightened on his ass cheeks; they were so large that his fingers basically reach Isak’s waist. Was a hand-kink a thing? Because Isak definitely had one.

 

Even bobbed up and down Isak’s dick, nearly choking at how deep he was taking him. But he knew Isak liked that, the way his tip bumped against the back of Even’s throat, how his blue eyes watered in response. Even discovered this after realizing how amazing it felt when Isak did it to him. 

 

Because Isak went to fucking town on his dick, every time. Even had told him they were the best blow jobs he’d ever received in his life. Isak had been skeptical at first, because what else were you going to say after another guy swallowed your come? “Thanks for that, but I’ve had slightly better”? “Really great job-- you’re slowly working your way up to #2”?

 

But after a while it became pretty obvious Even was telling the truth. Because Even wasn’t always loud during sex, but he was loud when Isak blew him. His legs shook and his forehead perspired and he couldn’t stop chanting, “You’re so good at this. Holy fuck, you’re so good. How are you so good?”

 

At the moment, Even’s mouth was too full to make any noise except the occasional moan, which felt fucking fantastic against his dick, but Isak imaging Even’s sex noises was getting him even closer to finishing.

 

Which didn’t at all help his stamina because Even had been roughly massaging his cheeks, letting them go to slap together again and again, when he finally let go of one cheek just to use that hand to run a finger between them.

 

“Ohhh, god yes,” Isak breathed, swallowing back a loud moan. “I’m clean,” he added quickly as Even fumbled for the lube in his pocket.

 

Even pulled his mouth off his dick for a moment and Isak actually whined in protest.

 

“Really?” he asked, raising his eyebrows smugly.

 

Isak was going to smack him, maybe with his dick across his cheek...although they should really save that kind of stuff for when they were at home. What level was beyond Expert? Kinky as Fuck?

 

“Even,” he started, his voice as dry as possible considering he was still panting. “You basically told me we were having cosplay sex. I came prepared.”

 

Even laughed loudly at this, but before Isak complained that his very red, leaking dick was in dire need of attention, Even leaned back in and licked a line up the underside from root to tip before sucking the head back into his mouth. He did this while he opened the packet of lube and coated his finger. Thank fuck for this talented, multi-tasking man.

 

Even’s finger teased at his hole for just a moment, before pushing gently into the second knuckle. Even now had an innate ability to read his body. When to take this slow, when to be gentle...and when to hurry the hell up because Isak was demanding and impatient.

 

“God, yeah.” He tilted his head back, unable to focus on just one sensation as Even’s mouth pulled at his dick, and his finger began pushing in and out. Very soon, Isak was squirming. He was panting out words, but in his fevered state, he hardly knew what they were.

 

“Baby. Baby, look at me.”

 

He heard Even’s voice like it was coming through a muffled speaker.

 

Even hit his spot with his finger and Isak cried out. Even massaged it sweetly, but unrelentingly. Isak thought he was going to pass out.

 

“Look at me,” Even said, pulling off his dick once more.

 

Isak tilted his head down and focused on Even, first his pink, abused mouth which looked obscene in the best way. Then his bright blue eyes, somehow brimming with love at the same time he was finger fucking him. And this is what people meant when they said this kind of sex was better, the kind with trust and intimacy. With someone you loved. Not that Isak really had anything to compare it to, but it was impossible to imagine anything being better.

 

Even in the middle of his lust fog, Even grounded him, kept him tethered to the Earth when he was worried he would float away.

 

“I love you,” Even whispered, before he took Isak back into his mouth, sucking hard at the same time his finger was hitting his prostate, and Isak felt his knees buckle yet again, his toes curling in the shoes he hadn’t bothered to take off. His knuckles were probably turning white where they still grasped the counter behind him, but it was the physical sensation he was least conscious of as he started shooting into Even’s mouth.

 

He panted his name over and over and Even swallowed him until he couldn’t anymore. Even leaned back and while gulping in breaths, he kept his mouth parted, letting Isak paints stripes onto his lips with the last of his release. He stayed like that, never breaking eye contact, until Isak’s orgasm subsided and the boy nearly collapsed in on himself. At this point, Even licked his lips. It was utterly filthy and if Isak’s dick weren’t spent, it would have come to life instantly at the sight.

 

“Holy fuck,” Isak said. Even grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned the both of them up before pulling Isak’s boxer briefs back up and helping him down so he could sit on the bath mat.

 

Even stood up, looking more than a little dazed himself, and splashed his face with water before rinsing his mouth. 

 

“I love you too,” Isak finally said. Even just laughed, more than used to Isak’s temporary brainlessness after a good orgasm. And they were all good. At the very least. “And you would _not_ have done that to me in October.”

 

Even let out an amused huff and lowered himself to sit beside Isak.

 

“Okay, maybe not. We had to work up to it.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak agreed, laying his head on Even’s shoulder. “But I’m glad we put all that work in. Because we’re really, really good at it.”

 

“Mm,” Even hummed, placing absent kisses in Isak’s hair. “The best.” 

 

After a few minutes of nuzzling, Isak looked down to Even’s lap. Where he was still hard.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Isak said quickly. “We haven’t taken care of you. You killed my brain.”

 

“Such a big brain, too,” Even whispered sweetly, mouthing kisses at Isak’s neck. “And don’t worry, I almost forgot, too. It’s like a permanent condition, I think I’ve become numb to it.”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Isak retorted without heat. “Like you ever have to deal with a boner for more than five minutes without me taking care of it.”

 

“Sometimes I do,” Even pouted. “When I’m at work.”

 

“Stop looking at dick pics at work then.”

 

“Stop sending them to me!”

 

“It’s not like I take them every day, Even. You have them saved to your camera roll.”

 

“You’re so mean to me,” Even whined into his neck.

 

“Poor baby,” Isak responded sweetly, running his fingers through Even’s hair. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Even sat up instantly, all the energy apparently returning to his body.

 

“I’m not kneeling on that hard floor though.”

 

“I just knelt on that floor!” Even said with an exasperated laugh. “For like 20 minutes!”

 

“It did not take me that long to come, Even. It never takes me that long, thanks to you.”

 

At this, Even’s incredulous expression turned soft and sappy again.

 

“But you did just wreck my body, so it’s not happening. I don’t have the strength.”

 

“Jesus.” Even chuckled and blew out a breath. “Princess Isabelle,” he said, bringing his hands to Isak’s face and drawing him in for a soft kiss. A kiss that soon became dirty as Isak tasted himself on Even’s lips despite the water meant to wash it away. And because Even was still really, really horny. His tongue was practically mimicking the movements he knew Even wanted to do to his body, but neither of them were so far gone they’d literally fuck in someone else’s bathroom. They had manners.

 

“You can just use your hands, I don’t care,” Even whispered into his mouth before drawing him in for another kiss. Isak tilted his head back to gain his breath, and Even started nipping at his jaw before moving down to his neck and sucking lightly.

 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t suck your cock,” Isak said. Even pulled back at this and raised his eyebrows in question.

 

Isak raised his eyebrows as suggestively as possible. Before lying down on his back, his head cradled by the fluffy bath rug.

 

Even just continued to blink at him and Isak couldn’t suppress an eyeroll. How could a man who’d just done _that_ to him still be so innocent sometimes?

 

“Take off your pants and straddle my chest,” Isak said bluntly.

 

And Even got his pants off faster than Isak had ever seen him do it before.

 

Isak, in his post-orgasm cloud of happiness, merely let out a gentle laugh, watching his boyfriend through hooded eyes.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, I’m desperate,” Even said breathlessly.

 

“I love it when you’re desperate.”

 

“You must love me a lot then.”

 

“I do,” Isak answered quietly.

 

Even merely stared at him for a moment, stars in his eyes, before he literally shook himself out of it and got his pants all the way off.

 

“Don’t get soft and sweet with me. I won’t last more than a minute.”

 

“You have the sappiest dick,” Isak teased him, whipping his t-shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere behind Even.

 

“What can I say? This sappy dick loves you,” Even told him.

 

“Then get it up here.”

 

Grasping the edges of the tub behind Isak’s head for balance, Even got his long legs on either side of Isak’s chest. Then he braced himself and leaned his upper body forward to give Isak a few long, wet kisses, before sitting up again.

 

Isak could tell Even was waiting for his hands on his dick, but instead Isak brought them to Even’s hips, urging his pelvis forward. Even stuttered out a breath but leaned into the movement, letting his hard cock gently kiss Isak’s lips before pulling back slightly and then repeating the motion, letting Isak build up to it.

 

As Even started gently rocking his hips forward, Isak let his tongue peek out of his mouth in time with the thrusts and lapped at the already weeping head. 

 

Even was clearly in no mood for teasing or build up, because after only a minute, he begged, “Come on, baby, open your mouth.” He then licked his lips in anticipation and waited.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

 

Even’s hips stilled and he blinked at him for a moment.

 

“Isak,” he said sharply, his tone matching the look in his eyes, “open your mouth.”

 

Isak merely tilted his chin up in response and if he’d had the room to maneuver, he would've put his hands behind his head as well, just as smugly.

 

Even quickly pulled his hands away from the tub and brought them to Isak’s face. His fingers slid into Isak’s hair and his thumbs grasped at Isak’s jaw tightly, forcing his chin down. Isak felt himself yield, only slightly, and waited.

 

Even then moved his thumbs and dragged them roughly up Isak’s cheeks until his lips parted. Isak let out a sharp gasp and even though Even’s grip didn’t soften, his eyes met Isak’s, clearly trying to read the expression there.

 

“You want my cock?”

 

Isak didn’t answer, merely looked at him with hooded eyes.

 

“Do you?” Even asked more insistently, letting his fingers tug slightly at Isak’s hair.

 

In response to this, Isak slowly let his tongue leave his mouth before resting it against his lower lip. Even took this as the acquiescence it was and pushed his hips forward again. This time when the head of his dick touched Isak’s mouth, Isak opened his jaw wider, taking the length into his mouth. Even’s thumbs moved gently to Isak’s neck, and he began to thrust.

 

He let out a shaky, satisfied breath. When Isak hollowed his cheeks and sucked, the noises turned into groans.

 

“You’re so hot, oh my god. You don’t even know what you look like right now.”

 

At this point, they knew each other’s bodies completely. What was too much and not enough...and when things escalated to a point where _nothing_ was too much.

 

More and more pre-cum began to leak from Even’s dick and eventually Isak let up on the sucking and just let Even fuck his mouth.

 

Even knew exactly how far to go, especially in this position, and when saliva pooled and Isak had to swallow, it only made Even moan louder.

 

“You look filthy,” Even let out in a strangled voice. “Paint smeared all over your cheeks, your lips just as pink. Fuck. You looked wrecked.”

 

It was like his own words were turning him on and Even’s thrusts became stuttered and sloppy. His near-wild eyes roamed over Isak’s face. The expression he wore-- one of startled awe, like he couldn’t believe they were here like this, that Isak was letting him do this, that they were doing this together-- was one he wore pretty much every time they had sex. And Isak hoped he never stopped looking at him like that.

 

Isak reached back to grasp Even’s ass and pull him in further and at that Even let out a sharp gasp and started coming. He pushed a thumb against Isak’s cheek, feeling the shape of himself inside his mouth while Isak swallowed him down.

 

“Jeeeesus,” Even finally said once he had finished, moving off of Isak’s chest and collapsing against the cabinet. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, exposing the long neck Isak liked to tease him about... until Even acted offended at his teasing and Isak assured him that it was just more space for him to mark up with his mouth.

 

Without looking, Even reached out his sweaty hand and found Isak’s, interlacing their fingers. Isak smiled sleepily up at the ceiling.

 

“You okay?” Even asked after a few moments, their heavy breathing returning to normal.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Isak snapped back to attention at his words. “What?”

 

“You really do look wrecked, I wasn’t lying.” Even tried to make this sound regretful, but Isak could see the smile in his eyes.

 

Reluctantly pulling himself up to sit, then somehow managing to get himself to his feet, Isak then stumbled to the mirror.

 

“Christ, Even,” he chastised, then burst out laughing. His hair was a mess, though maybe not as bad since he’d cut it shorter. Perspiration was cooling on his brow and his lips were red and abused. Nothing exactly new for them after they’d gotten through with each other, but the paint smeared all over his cheeks was. There were lines of it smudged nearly to his hairline, and some were broken and wiped off completely. When he turned to look at Even, still sitting on the floor, he found him staring up at Isak in near awe. “Well? Is this what you wanted?

 

“Shh, stay still. I’m taking a mental snapshot of this.” Isak rolled his eyes and, despite Even’s ridiculous protestations, started cleaning up his face. “Like,” he continued, “you looked good in my fantasies, but this blows everything away.”

 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Isak said dryly, meaning every word. “But if you think you’re getting me in a leaf crown next time, think again.”

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Isak’s eyes flew to Even, finding his eyes wide with excitement like a little boy on Christmas. 

 

“Even. Nei.”

 

“Baby…”

 

Isak pulled him to his feet and gave him three strong pecks to his soft mouth. Then leaned up to whisper in his ear: “Not a fucking chance.”

 

Even eventually gave up, instead moving on to talk about the sketch he was going to start as soon as they got home. However, Isak secretly filed the idea away. Their one-year anniversary was going to require something pretty memorable after all.

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Niksi based on some Evak tweets that quickly got out of hand, as the best ones do. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it took me so long! Also, this a huge thanks to you as well for basically being my fandom-addiction sponsor. :)
> 
> Also, a shout out to all my awesome fandom friends. I tried to work in some of your kinks but there are SO many, you guys. xoxo


End file.
